


Sexy Bee

by Capucine



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Costume Party, Drabble, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen reads the Halloween Party invitation as an excuse to go with a very sexy costume; Oliver, his half-brother, is dismayed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the word 'bee.'

“Oh no no no!” Oliver jumps to his feet, seeing the costume that Allen is wearing. “You cannot, you just cannot--!”

“I can. What the fuck’s it matter to you, anyhow?” Allen is brawny-chested, and his dark skin stands out against the black and yellow striped hotpants. The little wings he wears are ridiculously small, and they glitter just a little, suggesting they belong to a little girl.

“Allen!” Oliver is hyped up on sugar. “It doesn’t say ‘Stripper Party’, it says ‘Halloween Party: Please wear a costume’! You look—you look—“

“Hot,” Allen replied, looking at Oliver like he’s a few marbles short of a collection. “Get used to it. I got this six pack for a reason, dude.”

Oliver glares. “You look ridiculous.”

“I do not; you’re just jealous,” Allen waggles in his eyebrows in that nonchalant way he’s perfected, “In fact, I’d say you’re dying to fuck me right now, and knowing that I’ll probably bag a hottie instead is driving you crazy.”

Oliver is a brilliant red. He promptly throws a teacup at Allen, which Allen catches. “Oh, shut up, Allen! I should’ve hid your invitation; if you’re going to act like this, I don’t see why—“

“You can’t keep me from going,” Allen points out.

Oliver lets out an exasperated breath. “I just—look at me! I’m pasty, and I don’t have a six pack, and I’m so darn short—“

Allen laughs. “Oh, so you feel small compared to me?”

Oliver shakes his head. “No no no! Never! I just… I’m in a full body cupcake costume, and you… you’re ruining everything!”

“Oliver, come on,” Allen says, seemingly taking this seriously now. “You look great. You’re going to get some girl or something, and you won’t feel bad at all about this whole party. Got it?”

Oliver nods. It’s silly; he’s the older one, he shouldn’t be feeling so unsettled by Allen, his own half-brother. “Okay, fine. But you’re going to be very cold.”

He shouldn’t’ve worried. No one else read it as ‘Sexy Stripper Party’, and Allen ended up hiding under a trench coat and insisted he was Sherlock.


End file.
